The present invention relates in general to a multi-function light device and in particular to an apparatus for the detection of lice, either in the form of eggs or so-called nits or nymphal or adult lice.
Illumination devices such as medical lamps are known for use as detectors or for the sole function of illuminating an object.
In the specific area of dermatology, louse infestations have become increasingly more prevelant in the past decade throughout the United States. Past epidemics were attributed to poverty, poor sanitation and crowding due to war and economic crises. However, the recent wave of infestation in the United States has evolved in the absence of major social disturbance and has affected persons from all social economic levels, without regard for age, sex or standards of personal hygiene.
Three types of lice infest man, head lice (Pediculus humanus capitis), body lice (Pediculus humanus humanus), and pubic or crab lice (Phthirus pubic). Proper identification is very important in order to accurately facilitate treatment and preventative measures. The most commonly used method of identifying lice is through a knowledge of their preferred habitat on the infected host. Head lice are probably the most frequent variety to appear on the scalp and hair. They apparently are not apt to be found on eyebrows or eyelashes. Pubic lice most frequently infect pubic hair, however, they may also be found on coarse hair in other locations such as the exilla, eyelashes, eyebrows, mustache, or beard. Body lice spend most of their time on clothing. They seem to move to the skin to feed and are numerous where clothing is in continuous contact with the body.
Nits or louse eggs, are reportedly observed more often than nymphal or adult lice. Head lice and pubic lice attach their eggs to hairs in their respective habitats, whereas body lice attach their eggs to clothing fibers.
While treatment of lice is not complicated, proper identification is essential to recommend appropriate pediculcides or scabicides. Since the incubation of louse eggs is about one week, a patient must be treated repeatedly so as to effect a complete cure.
Conventional single function light devices or other means of detecting lice comprising magnifying glasses/loops which are used in the presence of ordinary light, have proven to be inefficient since they prove to be rather time consuming and tedious to use.
Moreover, it has been found that nits fluoresce under the influence of ultraviolet light and thus provides a means for identifying same by doctors and nurses.